Guardian Angel
by Tefnut Talvi
Summary: During a fight blood and confessions will flow. My first song fic. So go easy on me. Review! BBxRae


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Or the Song Guardian Angel that belongs to the band Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**

It was a normal day in Jump City. The kids were playing in the park, birds were singing and five colorful dressed Teens were trying to stop and gray cement creature from destroying downtown. Yes it was just like any other day here in wonderful Jump City.

"Titans! We have to stop him now!" The leader, Robin, shouted to his team. The Cinderblock monster was starting to retreat into the city where he would without a doubt cause more trouble. The remaining four Titans nodded their heads and charged at the monster.

Robin took out his bo-staff and charged at the creature. Above him Starfire attacked with her star bolts temporally blinding him. When Cinderblock could see again he was knock back with a blast of blue light. Cyborg lowered his sonic cannon. "Ready B?" He said as he turned to the green color changeling.

"You bet." Beast boy then changed into an armadillo and rolled into a ball. Cyborg grabbed him and threw him towards Cinderblock. Half way towards Cinderblock Beast boy changed into a T-Rex and delivered a kick to his face. He reverted back into his human form as Cinderblock landed in a building from the force of the kick.

As Beast boy landed Raven flew passed him. She picked up a light pole with her powers and repeatedly smacked it against Cinderblock's face. Cinderblock finally fell and didn't get up. Raven gently landed next to Beast boy as the rest of the team gather around waiting for the police to come. "Nice one Raven." Beast boy said as he put his arm around her. Raven shrugged him off and pulled up her hood to hide her blushing face.

"T-thanks." Raven scowled herself for stuttering _'Nice one Raven. Could you sound any dumber?' _

"No problem Rae."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Aww… come on you know you like it. I can see it in your face." He said with a smile while pointing at her little smile. That she was struggling to hold down. She sent him a glare and turned and started walking towards the T-car. Beast boy didn't mind, he got to see Raven smile and that was the best thing ever, even if it was a little one.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Raven was so unhappy almost all the time that even if she smiled once it would be enough for him. He watched as she walked away. Another person would see a mean, cold gothic girl. But Beast boy wasn't as dumb as people think he was, knew that that was just her defense mechanism. So that no one would hurt her. Just like how he used laughter. And every time she smiled he got to see the real girl inside. The girl that he fell in love with. Beast shook himself out of his day dream and run to catch up with everyone else. Before he made it though he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see Cinderblock up and his fist moving towards the rest of the Titans…no not the Titans… towards Raven. Beast boy watch in horror as the fist came closer. "Raven!" He yelled and ran forward hoping that he'll make it in time.

Raven was about to get in the car when she heard Beast boy yell her name. She turned to see the gray fist moving towards her. She knew she wouldn't get out of the way in time, she just closed her eyes and brace for impact, but instead she felt getting hit in the side. As she fell into the side of the T-car Raven looked up to see Beast boy flying towards the air and land into the side of the building.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Beast boy!" Raven screamed as she saw him fall down and hit the ground with a sicken crack. The rest of the Titans jumped out of the car and started attacking Cinderblock who had gotten his second wind and started attacking again. As the Titans attacked Raven rushed over towards Beast boy. "Beast boy! Hold on I'm coming."

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

As Raven made her towards him she just prayed that he was okay. He got hit in his human form. She knew that in his human form he was just as strong as another human and Cinderblocks fist was moving particularly fast. When Raven finally reached him she had to stop herself from crying out. He was lying on his side with blood starting to pool around his head.

Raven sat next to him and rolled him onto his back and placed his head in her lap. "Beast boy." Raven said gently. When he didn't answer Raven felt tears burn in the back of her eyes. "Why…why did you push me out of the way? Why, you idiot I would have been fine. Why did you h-have…to…go and…" Raven could finish the sentence as a lump in her throat cut off her voice. Tears fell from her eyes and landed on Beast boy.

"R…Raven?" Raven opened her eyes to see green ones looking back at her.

"Beast boy you're alive." She started wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I…did it because I…love you." He said as he took in a shattered breath.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

"What?" Raven felt her heart stop as she looked into his eyes. "What did you say?"

" I said I love… you. When I saw Cinderblock's fist coming towards you. It dawned on me that I might… never see you again. And I realized that I wouldn't want you to leave with me… without me telling you I love you." Raven let her hand admit a blue glow as he talked. She moved it over his wounds until many where gone. She moved it over his chest and healed his ribs allowing him to breath easier. "It doesn't matter if you don't have any feelings for me. I'm just happy that you safe and that you know. Even though I'd like to have you return it, it doesn't matter."

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

Raven just stared at him as he winced trying to sit up. She couldn't believe that he loved her. Her, the emotionless, cold gothic, she hoped for this day to come ever since she realized her feeling for him. But now she's not sure what to do. She watched him as he finally sat up and let out a shaky breath. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. She buried her face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. She raised her head and placed her lips by his ear.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ears.

"For what?" He asked. She tightened her grip around him.

"For… returning my feelings, I love you too." She heard Beast boy gasp. "You were the only one that every tried to see the real me. To try to get me to come out of my shell, even after I would hurt you, you'd still try. When I saw you lying on the ground I was so scared that you were dead and I never had the chance to tell you I loved you. Promise you'll never leave me?" Raven said as she buried her face back in his neck.

Beast boy sat holding Raven. "I promise. Why would I ever want to leave you?" Beast boy could feel tears burning in the back of his eyes.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Raven pulled away from him and stared at into his eyes. She only saw caring love in them. She watched as he leaned towards her slowly closing her eyes. Raven closed her and leaned in also. Soon their lips touched. What started as a gently kiss grew in both of them. His pressed his lips roughly against hers, singeing her with caresses. Raven felt herself respond, parting her lips at the slightest flick of his tongue. The smooth warmth that entered her mouth sent her blood coursing through her veins. Her need for him spiked, then soared further when his tongue brushed hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Beast boy pressed against her deepening the kiss, his hand ran down her back and up her sides. He loved Raven with all his heart and knowing that she loved him to made him feel even better.

Sadly he pulled away from her. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "We better go and check on the others. Before they think we disappeared or something." He said with a small smile. Raven gave him a small smile and nodded. They both stood and took each others hands and started walking towards the T-car where they're friends were waiting for them.

Cinderblock as tied down and the police were taking him away. "Hey! You guys were have you been?" Cyborg said as he weaved for them to hurry up. Beast boy waved back, and sent a smile towards Raven. He started pulling Raven towards the car when she suddenly stopped pulling him back.

"What?" He asked. Raven just kissed him on the cheek and started walking towards the car leaving Beast boy dazed staring back at her.

"Are you coming?" She called back to him as she got in the car. Beast boy shook off his daze and ran after her.

* * *

**Okay, I really didn't like the ending. I'm not really good with all that sappy stuff maybe because I never felt it for someone. But what can you do? So here you go my very first song fic. Hope you enjoyed. Good bye and Good night. Oh and review!!**


End file.
